Those who hunt elves
by Wolfboy245
Summary: An alternate ending to Lord of the Rings: The ring is destroyed, but now a fierce war rages between men and elves. Lots of action! If you like action this is for you.
1. The battle of Anduin Crossing

I hope you like this story! I took a crapload of time revising it.  
  
Chapter 1: The Battle of Anduin Crossing  
  
:: What happens in Lord of the rings::  
  
"Cast it into the fire!" Elrond commanded Isildur. Isildur held in his hand the one ring, the ring that could destroy all evil in middle earth, if destroyed. And the place they were at, mount doom, where the ring was forged, was the only place it could be destroyed.  
  
"No!" Cried Isildur "It has come to me! The one ring to rule them all! It shall be a family heirloom of my country! All my descendants shall be bound to it's fate!"  
  
"You cannot control the ring of power!" Said Elrond "It has a will of it's own."  
  
"I've had enough of your shallow wisdom!" Said Isildur "It is my own! My precious!" And he began to walk off.  
  
::Where things start to change in my story::  
  
Elrond drew his sword and went out in front of Isildur.  
  
"Give me the ring!" He commanded "Obviously you have not the will power to destroy it so I will!"  
  
"You may have this ring!" Said Isildur "When you cut it off my cold dead hand as I did Sauron's!"  
  
Isildur drew a dagger from Elrond's belt.  
  
They sword fought for awhile, one parrying the other. Until Elrond bore down on Isildur.  
  
"Give me the ring!" He persisted. He stabbed him right in the stomach. Blood trickled from Isildur's wound.  
  
Elrond knew what he had To do. He put back his leg and kicked Isildur into the pit of fire.  
  
Now all that remained of Isildur, son of the king was the broken sword shard he had dropped. Elrond picked up the broken sword.  
  
At this moment a group of elves came up the mountain slopes on horses.  
  
"Come Elrond!" Commanded one of the elves.  
  
As the mountain began To collapse, the men escorted Elrond down. The Men waited on the borders of Mordor.  
  
At the front of the group was a man. Solemn - faced, with long hair, black as raven's wings. He was Isildur's most loyal servant, Crowestar.  
  
"Where is Isildur?" Asked Crowestar "Where is the king?" He slowly looked from Elrond's hand that bore Narcil, up to his emotionless face.  
  
A look of absolute shock Turned to burning rage.  
  
"MURDERER!!!" He cried.  
  
Elrond tried to explain " You do not understand-if I hadn't- Isildur- He would've- you must listen- I had to-"  
  
"I should've seen it in your eyes! You wanted the ring for yourself! Well your attempt was in vain, Elrond of Rivendell! And now Gondor has no king!"  
  
The men closed in around Elrond, But his loyal army rushed forth, giving him chance to escape.  
  
Elrond's best warrior went toward Elrond.  
  
"Deliverer" Elrond addressed him "I must run now. I fear I may not return for an age. . Be that the case, I wish for you to take my place."  
  
"I shall do my best" he said.  
  
Soon Elrond reached the woods of Lothlorien. He went to speak with Celleborn and Galadriel.  
  
" You did what you could." Assured Celleborn "you could not do anything to stop it."  
  
"You must go now." Said Galadriel " Live in the north for an age. . You will know when it is time to emerge."  
  
Elrond got up "yes" he said " if you do wish to find me, look not for Elrond. I am now a wandering ranger. Know me as light caster."  
  
And so years passed, and a great war raged on between men and elves.  
  
Meldince was an elf of Mirkwood, brother of Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil. Thranduil, along with Meldince and Legolas, led a fleet of Mirkwood elves to meet a fleet of men from Gondor.  
  
On the other side was Haloren, son of Haronin. Descendant of Crowestar.  
  
"You shall not win this fight!" Cried Haloren.  
  
"Herio!" Thranduil yelled to the elves. (A/N: Those have seen the two towers may know that 'Herio' means 'charge' in elfish.)  
  
Meldince took out his elfish blade and began to slice away at warriors. Legolas made sure to have his back with his excellent archery skills.  
  
Stab! Slash! Meldince plowed his way through many warriors.  
  
Swish! An arrow narrowly missed Legolas. Meldince was parrying arrows with his blade.  
  
"It will be a fortunate battle." Legolas told his brother.  
  
"Indeed." Agreed Meldince. But as he said this, he noticed that Haloren was cornering Thranduil. He went to his father's aid while Legolas reached for the Mirkwood flag. Legolas put back his bow and drew out two white shining sabers.  
  
"Please!" Begged Thranduil " the elves have only ever wished to fight alongside men."  
  
"You are a bunch of unholy and greedy murderers!" Declared Haloren. He raised his sword high and stabbed straight into the stomach of Thranduil. Meldince looked in horror at his father's emotionless face.  
  
"NO!!!" Cried Meldince. Legolas spied his father. An angry tear slid down his face. He raised the Mirkwood flag and gave a shout.  
  
With all his energy, he wielded the flag like a spear and hurled it at Haloren. Haloren gave a shout of shock as the flag's blade dug into his back. He walked toward Meldince, still battle-ready. Legolas fired an arrow. Haloren felt the rage pulse through the arrow. Swish! Another arrow.  
  
He began to breathe heavily. He raised his sword.  
  
"UUURRRGGGHHAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
Meldince held his saber firmly in front of him. Another arrow forced Haloren into his sword.  
  
Meldince withdrew his sword. Another arrow from Legolas and Haloren fell flat on his face.  
  
The men warriors retreated, gaining a victory for the elves, if you could call it that.  
  
Meldince and Legolas kneeled over their Father.  
  
"My will is in the city." Said Thranduil "Find it and you will claim my fortune."  
  
Thranduil was given a mighty funeral. Elves came from miles away. Legolas and Meldince stayed after for hours.  
  
Legolas and Meldince Later read the will:  
  
To whom it may concern:  
  
If you are reading this then I have been slain in battle. I wish for my children to know that I have no desire for vengeance -  
  
"Well it's a little late for that!" Added Meldince  
  
- But only for Legolas to take control of things until-  
  
Legolas grabbed away the note and finished it in shock.  
  
"What?" Asked Meldince. And his jaw dropped as he read it:  
  
-Until Meldince fulfills his quest of finding Elrond, his father. 


	2. The Aussalt on Lothlorien

Hey all! I hoped you liked my last chapter (I guess not because it didn't get that many reviews, oh well) so here is the next one, written partly by my friend, and Co-author, Bryce (Shadowenforcer). Hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: if I really owned Lord of the Rings, why would I be publishing my stuff on this site?(no offense)  
  
Response to reviews: Thank you to the ONE POSITIVE REVIEW I GOT!!! And I don't appreciate those who were trying to pin me for being only a fan of the movie, I have read the books! And no, there was not a king after Isildur. All the kings fled to the north.  
  
And a special thank you to Likeness!! Reviewers like you are the whole reason I write fanfiction.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I can handle constructive critisism, but come on! It was my first fic EVER, I'm musta done SOMETHING good.  
  
A/N: keep in mind, since Elrond is Meldince's father, that means Thranduil was his stepfather, and Legolas is his half brother.  
  
Chapter 2: The Aussalt on Lothlorien  
  
Neither Legolas nor Meldince could believe their eyes.  
  
Meldince's first thought was Esmerena, his mother. Or was she his mother? Did she know that Thranduil was not his father? If so, why had she kept it from him?  
  
So he rushed to his mother's quarters and brandished the will in front of her.  
  
"Elrond? My father?!! Did you know of this?!" asked Meldince.  
  
"Yes." said Esmerena "Elrond and I were young. It was shortly before the downfall of Sauron. Elrond had traveled to Mirkwood.  
  
" We shared mutual love since the day we first met. But after the downfall of Sauron we knew he could not stay there. So he fled to Lothlorien and it is said that before he left he impregnated Cellebrian as well."  
  
Meldince could not believe his ears.  
  
Just then a servant came in.  
  
"M'Lord" he said "Riders in the west."  
  
And so Meldince went to greet the riders. There were 5 riders, all cloaked, Dunedain by the looks of them.  
  
The front man spoke "Greetings Meldince, son of Thranduil."  
  
Meldince recognized that voice "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
The rider dismounted "Oh Meldince. Has it really been that long?"  
  
Meldince examined this rider. A sturdy sword, he knew that sword, obviously elven. Could it be? He thought. The elf threw back his hood and revealed his short locks of silver hair, and Meldince smiled as he saw the glint in his deep blue eyes. He embraced this rider like a brother, and when he released he stood back and and admired him with a large smile on his face.  
  
"Shadowblade, son of Aragorn." He said "It has been far too long ."  
  
Yes, it was Shadowblade, the half-elf he had drawn swords with countless times. Meldince was not sure of his real name, but he was called Shadowblade, for his sword was so sharp it was said to cut even through bare shadow.  
  
"Indeed." said Shadowblade. "But we have not the time to reminise. I ride from Lothlorien. I rested there on my journeys and it has been ambushed by horselords of Rohan. They call for aid, where is Thranduil?"  
  
"Thranduil passed away not but a few days ago." Meldince said Quietly. "You mast speak with master Legolas."  
  
Shadowblade passed by and put a hand on Meldince's shoulder "The worlds will know of your father's great deeds. Thranduil, the great king of mirkwood."  
  
Legolas was informed and the army of mirkwood marched to Lothlorien.  
  
"Kill them all!" cried Shadowblade and his fellow Dunedain as they ambushed Rohan forces "Show them no mercy for they shall show you none!" cried Shadowblade over the death and carnage.  
  
"Meldince!" he cried "Look out!" As a horse lord charged Meldince.  
  
Voom! Zip! 2 arrows hit the rider and he dropped dead "Thanks Shadowblade." Meldince said gratefully.  
  
"Not my arrows!" he replied, confused.  
  
"Nor mine." said Legolas, and then he gasped "Look! Reinforcements! From the havens!"  
  
And at the lead was a great kingly looking man, but yet not a king. Aragorn, son of Arathorn.  
  
"You're late son." cried the ranger "And you look terrible."  
  
"Well." replied Shadowblade "You fight through an ambush and then we'll judge looks. But for now we must fight together, sword to sword, father to son."  
  
"Shadowblade! Come on!" called Meldince as fired two arrows at the rider.  
  
"I owe you many thanks, Meldince, son of Thranduil." said Shadowblade sternly as he hacked away at enemy troops.  
  
"Meldince, Legolas." Shadowblade addressed them "I'm going to make sure Galadriel and Celleborn are alright." he yelled over the carnage.  
  
"We will come with you!" they replied.  
  
And so they did.  
  
"Come in." said Galadriel.  
  
"M'lady." Shadowblade greeted her "I bring Meldince and Legolas of the woodland realm." he bowed "Where is Cellebrian?"  
  
"Yes, where is the lady?" wondered Meldince and Legolas.  
  
"She is with your mother, Shadowblade." said Galadriel.  
  
Shadowblade's eyes widened "ARWEN IS HERE?!!" he, Meldince and Legolas said Similtaneously.  
  
"Yes, she is here, and wishes to talk with you Shadowblade." she said.  
  
"Shadowblade!" Arwen rushed to hug her son "I'm so glad you're okay!"  
  
"Mother I'm fine." he said "But how did you get here?"  
  
"Your father brought me, so I decided to stay here with Galadriel and Celleborn." She explained.  
  
"Good." said Meldince "Because I have something to tell you."  
  
Shadowblade looked curious "What?"  
  
Arwen looked into Meldince's eyes "I already know."  
  
"Know what?" Inquired Shadowblade.  
  
"How?" wondered Meldince  
  
"Galadriel." Explained Arwen.  
  
Meldince shook his head "I should've known."  
  
"WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON???!!!!!!" Shadowblade was quite irritated.  
  
"Elrond is my father." Explained Meldince.  
  
The room was silent as the grave of Thranduil himself. Shadowblade's jaw dropped. "That makes you....my uncle!"  
  
"And my half brother." said Legolas and Arwen.  
  
"And my brother-in-law." said Aragorn.  
  
"How strange." they all agreed.  
  
"Well, moving on....." said Shadowblade.  
  
A servant rushed in "Lady Galadriel! The men are retreating!"  
  
"Gather all survivors and have them assemble here." she Commanded  
  
Meldince slammed his fist on the table "We cannot stand for this treachory! We cannot forgive them for this madness! Attacking Lorien and the lady of the wood, she has done nothing to them! She did not even take part in the last alliance battles!"  
  
"No." commented Shadowblade "But Elrond did. They came looking for him, thinking he was here due to recent information. But you are right Meldince. We cannot stand for this. We must assemble a task force to put an end to this madness now. Me and my fellow Dunedain will take the remaining elves to the lonely mountain.  
  
"Though smaug lives there" he continued "He hates the dwarves, not the elves or men."  
  
"WHAT?" exclaimed Celleborn "You cannot take them there! The dragon would give us too much trouble."  
  
Aragorn stepped in "No. I think that it is a good idea. Get men and elves together, show everyone that the two races can work together." 


	3. Journey to the Lonely mountain

A/N: This is written entirely by my friend and co-author, Shadowenforcer (and revised by me)  
  
Reviewers: No! We want Wolfboy!  
  
Wolfboy245: Oh! I feel so loved! Well don't worry, I've already written chapter 4 myself, I just need to type it and hey! Shadowenforcer isn't such a bad author! (tosses each reviewer a cookie) keep reviewing! I will keep putting in chapters but I might feel more inclined to do it faster if I got some reviews (hint hint)  
  
Disclaimer: If you REALLY want to know THAT BADLY if I own Lord of the rings, see the last two chapters  
  
Journey to the lonely mountain  
  
"Aragorn, I do not think our only son should be in such danger." Arwen argued "He is still very young."  
  
"He is a strong boy, Arwen." Aragorn retorted "He will be fine! Do not worry, I shall watch over him."  
  
"Fine." she agreed "But do not lose him! He is still only a young man."  
  
"You have my word."  
  
"Is everyone ready?" asked Shadowblade as he saddled Shadowfoot, his horse. He looked among the many riders, in particular his old childhood friends Meldince and Nerwen.  
  
Meldince sighed and looked at Shadowblade "Well, let us begin."  
  
"Forward everyone!" yelled Shadowblade. The many horses reeled and took off.  
  
"We shall camp here for the night." announced Shadowblade "I estimate we are about 50 leagues in, and 300 away from the mountain."  
  
And just as they were about to get settled in: "Sir!!" up rode one of the riders "9 riders in black are approaching!"  
  
"Nazgul!" yelled Shadowblade "Draw your weapons!"  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Nerwen " Impossible!"  
  
"She's right." said Meldince "How could they be here? Sauron is dead!"  
  
But Shadowblade did not hear them "What business do you have here Nazgul?"  
  
The front man looked very confused "No Nazgul am I! I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood! I bring 8 warriors of our realm."  
  
Shadowblade blushed and smiled "You gave us quite a fright!" he laughed.  
  
Nerwen rolled her eyes "Hey Shadowblade!"  
  
Shadowblade turned around "Yes?"  
  
"Now that we are all roused, shall we continue?"  
  
Shadowblade smiled again "You always did have high endurance, even for an elf." he returned to his ranger tone of voice "But it would be too rough for most of us. Besides, we all need rest, even you." He put a hand on her shoulder "Goodnight." he said, as he walked to his tent.  
  
The next day:  
  
"Arise riders!" commanded Shadowblade "And we will continue our long journey to the lonely!"  
  
And so they did.  
  
"We have made 40 leagues this morning. "We still have many to go. We will rest here for 1 hour, then -"  
  
"ATTACK!!!" Yelled a harsh voice as arrows rained on the camp.  
  
Meldince looked out in shock as he looked upon his enemy. A party of orcs.  
  
"No." said Meldince to himself "Impossible!"  
  
"They're a new breed." said Shadowblade "Some new devilry is at work. Draw your weapons!"  
  
"I got one!" bragged Nerwen.  
  
"10!" yelled Meldince.  
  
"15!" Shadowblade (A/n: Yeah, he WOULD give himself the most. Stupid Bryce (shadowenforcer))  
  
"Not for long!" smiled Nerwen and Meldince.  
  
"Meldince! Watch out!" Shadowblade fired two arrows into an orc.  
  
"Shadowblade! Watch out!" Nerwen fired two arrows into an orc.  
  
"I owe you one." said Shadowblade as he ran past "More support on the right side!" he yelled.  
  
"Shadowblade!" yelled a rider "More are coming on the left side! Everyone! Mount! Orc on foot cannot catch men or elves on horseback!"  
  
"Shadowfoot!" yelled Bryce.  
  
"Thundershoe!" yelled Kevin.  
  
"Windarrow!" yelled Jennifer.  
  
And over the hill came three horses and so the company off.  
  
Bryce dismounted his horse in disgrace "I can't believe we lost."  
  
"Well son, we are still alive." said Aragorn "So nobody won." he turned to Nerwen "Oh! Your sister and mother send greettings!" he pulled out a slip of parchment and a finely crafted elven sword.  
  
Nerwen's eyes widened as she took the blade "That's my father's sword!"  
  
"Yes, and I want you to have it now."  
  
Jennifer whipped around along with everyone else.  
  
And there was Legolas.  
  
"I'm sorry I never told you."  
  
Meldince nodded "I know now."  
  
Shadowblade broke the silence"Well then." he sighed "Let's move on."  
  
Later that night:  
  
"Well we're 200 leagues away." announced Shadowblade "Do you all wish to keep going, or stay here and camp?"  
  
"Some should stay behind." said a rider "And the rest should scout ahead."  
  
"Alright then." said Shadowblade "I shall take 1/2 the dunedain. Legolas, Meldince, my father, and Nerwen, onward."  
  
The three called their horses again. "Let us ride forth!" Shadowblade yelled.  
  
They began to ride "Are you sure about this?" asked one of the dunedain.  
  
"Yes." said Shadowblade "I think this is a wise descision."  
  
Finnally, they reached the mountain. "Well." said Shadowblade "Onto the top."  
  
"Look! A dwarf door!" said Meldince. They were at the top and the sun was beggining to rise. "And it's open!"  
  
"Let us enter." said Shadowblade as he beckoned everyone in.  
  
They began to walk in. "There are bones everywhere!" exclaimed Nerwen.  
  
"Yes." laughed Meldince "Bones everywhere, and dust." he drew his sword "Be on the lookout for Smaug the dragon."  
  
"A Dragon?" muttered Nerwen.  
  
"Yes, and he kicked the dwarves out when he lived here." stated Aragorn "My father told me of this place -"  
  
Aragorn was interupted by a deep cry. The whole cave shook as a large green armoured dragon stepped toward them.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" he cried, while sailing towards the company " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!!"  
  
"We have come to take back the mountain!" declared Shadowblade "The elves are now at war with the dwarves and men. You can help us defeat them, or leave this place now!"  
  
"THE DWARVES YOU SAY?" inquired Smaug "I CAN HELP YOU, BUT FIRST YOU MUST DO SOMETHING FOR ME!!"  
  
"What do you wish Smaug?" asked Shadowblade.  
  
" THE DEATH OF THE GRANDSON OF THE KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN!!!" came his reply.  
  
"Fine." agreed Shadowblade reluctantly "We shall bring you his head."  
  
"THEN WE HAVE A DEAL." hissed Smaug.  
  
"We shall set up here." Shadowblade announced.  
  
Nerwen put a hand on Shadowblade's shoulder "Shadowblade what's wrong?"  
  
He sighed "Now I head to give Smaug the dwarve king's head.  
  
"It'll be fine." Nerwen reassured him "What if we kill Smaug?"  
  
"I'm not sure Nerwen." he said "I'm going for a ride, tell the others."  
  
"Let me come with you!" she begged  
  
"No!" he said.  
  
"Oh please!!" she protested.  
  
He shrugged "Fine." he mounted his horse.  
  
"I don't think I should follow you." she conveyed "I could get lost. What if we ride Shadowfoot together?"  
  
"That might be a good idea!" he laughed "You never did have a sense of direction."  
  
"Hey, what's that suppoed to mean?" she asked angerily.  
  
"Nothing." he shook his head "Do you want to sit in front or in back?"  
  
"Front." she replied "I want a good view of where we are going. And don't try anything from behind me!" she threatened, her eyes glinted.  
  
"Geez, don't bite my head off!" he said, while lowering his hand to help her up.  
  
And so they rode into the night.  
  
"Shadowblade," Nerwen asked "Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to my old treehouse in the woods of rivendell." he replied.  
  
"Rivendell?" wondered Nerwen "That far from the lonely mountain?"  
  
"It is far for a normal horse" he replied "But for a meras it'll take the time it would take most horses to travel half a league.  
  
" The tree house can hold up to about 10,000 pounds, but don't move around too much." warned   
  
Shadowblade.  
  
"OK."  
  
"Well," Shadowblade announced "Here it is. Do not fret, it is quite safe, I reinforced the tree." he assured her, noticing her facial expression.  
  
"So this is your house?" she wondered "It's pretty big, and really nice. Did you leave a note for the others?"  
  
"Yes," he responded, taking off his gloves and helmet "Should we stay overnight?"  
  
"Are you going to change in front of me?" she asked  
  
"No!" he undid his cloak and hung it up "I'm just taking off my battle garments.  
  
::outside, on the balconey of the treehouse::  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Nerwen wondered.  
  
"Looking at the stars."  
  
"It's freezing out here." she observed "Do you want a blanket or your cloak?"  
  
"No. I'm not cold." he replied "I'm used to it by now."  
  
"Well," she said, half annoyed "I'm gonna get a blanket."  
  
"Fine." he replied "Go ahead."  
  
A few minutes later she came out with a blanket. She wrapped it around herself and sat next to him.  
  
"What was it like living here?" she asked.  
  
"Busy, really busy." he told her "Non-stop work."  
  
"Well, living in Mirkwood was always pretty fun." she said.  
  
For a few minutes they sat there, staring into space.  
  
Then Shadowblade felt a light thud on his shoulder.  
  
Ah great! He thought to himself, she's asleep. He picked her up, put her on the bed, and put the blanket over her. He walked out to the balconey once more. He stood on the balconey until his eyelids became heavy. Then, he leaned against the wall and went to sleep.  
  
So how'd you like that chapter? I thought it was pretty good. Like I said, I already have a rough draft of chapter 4, so get reviewing!!  
  
Next chapter: The exiled men and the white wizard  
  
In this paralell world, what has become of Sarumon, Eomer, Theodred, and Boromir? Find out next chapter! 


	4. Turn of the tide

I realize the part in this story about the mouth of Sauron still being alive is bogus, but it helps the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings.  
  
Chapter 4: Turn of the tide  
  
Sarumon stood in front of his tower, expecting company. And forth rode a man, a wicked man cloaked in black.  
  
"Greetings, oh wise one." he bowed to Sarumon.  
  
Sarumon looked upon him in utter disgust. With a wave of his staff, the man was on his back.  
  
"You should not be here, mouth of Sauron. The fall of Sauron should've been your fall as well."  
  
"I made no bond to Sauron deeper than my service." claimed the mouth of Sauron "I was not born of him, so I do not die of him."  
  
"You shall die of me!!" cried Sarumon. He raised his staff and the mouth of Sauron was blown back.  
  
"Power!" cried the mouth of Sauron "Power is what you desire! I can give that to you!"  
  
"I know what you want from me," said Sarumon "But Sarumon the wise does not abandon reason for madness!"  
  
Meldince stared blankly into space. Aragorn quickly picked up on the sorrow in his expression.  
  
"Thranduil's death was not of your making." assured Aragorn.  
  
"I should've gotten there quicker, none of this would've happened!" Meldince sighed "Or maybe it would have. I would've eventually found out about my father. I've always felt pride in my veins for being the prince of mirkwood, but it was all a lie."  
  
Aragorn was about to speak, but off in the distance he saw riders coming toward them.  
  
"Come Meldince." he drew his sword, as did Meldince. When the riders got close enough, Aragorn immeadiatly recognized them.  
  
"Riders of Rohan!" he called to them "What news from the mark?!"  
  
The riders moved closer "None of which concerns you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, traitor of your blood!!" spat the leader, Eomer.  
  
"So," began Aragorn "Word of my deeds to the elfs has reached Rohan?"  
  
"Yes, and how convieniant!" he said as he spotted Meldince "An elf friend? I ought to kill you both right now!"  
  
"But you won't!" accused Aragron "You never have the heart to deliver the final blow."  
  
Eomer's eyes widened in Anger. He drew his sowrd, "DO NOT QUESTION MY COURAGE OR INTEGRITY!!! FILTH! SCUM! IF YOU WISH TO DIE THEN SO BE IT!!!" he raised his sword, and Aragorn kneeled waiting for the strike.  
  
"ENOUGH!" yelled a voice. Meldince, Eomer, and Aragorn all turned their heads. In rode Theodred, son of Theoden, prince of Rohan, superior to Eomer.  
  
"You! Eomer son of Eomund are a traitor of YOUR blood!" he met eye to eye with Eomer "Slaughtering men pointlessly as you were about to do to this man! My father was never keen to battle in the first place, but look at you! You've forgotten what you are fighting for! Now leave him!"  
  
"But my lord - my cousin - the elf-"  
  
"I said LEAVE HIM!" demanded Theodred.  
  
And so Eomer left. Theodred shook his head "Really master elf, you must excuse him. He is not ill of heart, just mislead.."  
  
"I know." said Meldince "Hopefully that will all change soon."  
  
Shadowblade awoke to the sound of the horn of Gondor.  
  
He quickly roused Nerwen "Jennifer! Wake up!"  
  
She bolted awake "What is it?"  
  
"Gondor approaches!" he explained "Quick! We must rouse Elen Monier!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The lord of Rivendell!" said Bryce "More commonly reffered to as Deliverer."  
  
And so Shadowblade rallied the troops on the outskirts of rivendell, while he commanded them from the treetops.  
  
"Ready!" the elfs notched their arrows "Aim!" they pulled back their arrows. But just as Shadowblade was about to drop his hand he caught a glimpse of something white and waving.  
  
"No..." Shadowblade whispered to himself "It cannot be..."  
  
Deliverer rushed up to meet Shadowblade "What is it?"  
  
"It appears they have a white flag." confirmed Shadowblade.  
  
"Can it be?" wondered Deliverer "That after all these years, they wish for peace?"  
  
"We should welcome them in." advised Shadowblade "But keep on our guard."  
  
And so the company rode in and everyone had their bows pointed at them.  
  
"Lower your bows!" requested the head man "We mean you no harm!"  
  
But Shadowblade was still rather skeptical "You are no king OR captain of Gondor."  
  
"No indeed," he confessed "I am Boromir son of Denothor. Put down your bows, I have much of a story to tell."  
  
Shadowblade hesitated, but ordered his men to lower their bows.  
  
"Gondor," began Boromir "Has been taken under the wing of Crowestar's bloodline. His descendants have claimed themselves the rightful heirs to the throne of Gondor. They have been preparing for a great battle, the final aussalt that will wipe out all of the elf race. Because of this, our people have grown hungry, they cannot sleep, all have become victims to the machine of war driven by the new king. That is why the regency of Gondor and those loyal to it have fled."  
  
At this everyone's jaw dropped.  
  
At last, Shadowblade spoke up "Well, my friend, you may always find peace here."  
  
Please R&R, no flames unless they are constructive critisism and not just spineless insults. 


	5. Taking down the fell beast

Well, it took me ages to revise the first four chapters, but now I'm done and ready to move on to chapter 5.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor does my co-author, Shadowenforcer.  
  
Chapter 5 : Taking down the fell beast  
  
"Lord Meldince!" a man attempted to rouse Meldince "M'lord!"  
  
Meldince reluctantly rose "What is it?"  
  
"Our scouts have just reached us with the report of a band of orcs making it's way to Rivendell."  
  
Meldince bloted upright "That's where lord Shadowblade and lady Nerwen are!"   
  
"They are at least 100 leagues from us!" said Aragorn, who was already up "We will never make it in time!"   
  
"YOU won't," corrected Meldince "But Thunderhoove and I WILL. Saddle the horses and prepare to leave. I shall scout ahead and warn Shadowblade of the oncoming danger."  
  
By midday, Meldince was able to reach the fortress at Rivendell.  
  
"Meldince!" exclaimed Shadowblade "I thought you decided to fall behind!"  
  
"An urgent situation has arisen." explained Meldince "Orcs are headed your way!"  
  
"What?!" excalimed Boromir "Impossible!"   
  
"We cannot explain it either." stated Bryce.  
  
"No need to." said Meldince "Prepare for battle!"  
  
After Meldice's men arrive, they prepare for battle, but then...  
  
"What is that?" asked a man "In the sky?"  
  
Meldince squinted "Smaug?" Smaug began to fly lower "What," Meldince began to tease "Get a soft spot for us all of the sudden?"  
  
Smaug smiled (if that was possible for a dragon) "No, just very bored," he said. And so he flew outside to fight the enemy. "Draw your courage, we fight," yelled Bryce as they charged down the mountain. 


End file.
